Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reading and/or inputting information and a method therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for reading and/or inputting information and a method therefor by applying a voltage to a recording medium when information is read or inputted.
The present information is particularly suited for a recording and reproducing apparatus utilizing the principle of the scanning tunnel microscope (STM).